Training and Storms, They Really Help
by Hinjintetsusou
Summary: Two boys out in the forest, improving their skills. A storm just overhead. On will give out his secrits and his pain of life. oneshot SasuNaru Friends


_This is just an out of the blue, don't really care about it, one-shot. _

_Hope ya like it and if ya don't, I don't blame ya! _Slight Sasu-Naru

XXXXXXXXXX

**Training and Storms, They Really Help **

_One-Shot _

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Yells, clings, shouts and crashes could be heard thought out the forest at 10:05 at night.

The sky was still, covered by clouds, and everything was covered in bight white snow.

Furies falling from the sky illuminated by the lights from the village.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled out as Sasuke pining him to the ground holding a kunai to his throat with one hand.

The other holding Naruto's above his head.

"I win again, Dobe" Sasuke said emotionlessly, but a smirk slipped thought his mask.

He then took the kunai away from Naruto's neck, but never got up.

Silence covered the area incept for the heavy breathing of the two boys.

"Ok, ok! Now get off me!" Naruto said as he tried to buck Sasuke off with his hips.

Sasuke didn't even flinch and just snorted, then stood up. Extending a hand to him.

"Teme" Sasuke heard Naruto whisper as he helped him up, ignoring the comment.

"Dobe" He said right back but louder.

"What was that!" Naruto shouted, his face turning red.

"Nothing, just say'n what's true. I'm going home before that storm hits"

Sasuke replied tilting his head towards the sky, then turned around and disappeared down the path.

Before Naruto could fun after him, it started to snow. And snow _hard_.

Soon after a couple minutes, he could hardly see a foot in front of his face, and Sasuke had already gone.

He had no hope of trying to find him and give him a peace of his mind now.

The snow continued to fall heavily.

Naruto started running quickly thought the streets, trying to get home before the snow got to high.

It was already up an inch.

Finally, after trying to navigate though the snow, he got to his home.

Quickly trying to shift around in his pockets with his frozen fingers, to find his keys, he came to nothing.

His pocket was empty! Two fingers wormed there way though a hole in his jacket pocket.

"Oh, what a great time to find out I have a hole in my pocket, and to not wearing anything warmer!"

Naruto said sarcastically, shivering as he tried to push the door open.

Suddenly, he slipped.

"OW! What the…s-stupid ice, stupid h-hole, s-stupid…Aaaa-Chewww! STUPID WEATHER!"

Naruto shouted as he tried to get up, racked with shivers.

"W-what do I d-do?"

XXXXXXXXXX

'It really is a strong storm out there…hope Naruto got home ok.' Sasuke thought as he sat on his couch, a cup of hot green tea in his hands.

A fire going in his fire place, warming the living room.

"Wait a second…did I just…! Why the hack do I care, that dobe could be dead out there and I wouldn't even lift a finger"

"….."

'But I do hope he did get to his house alright.' Wind rattled the windows.

Suddenly there was a light taping at his door, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Wondering who could be outside while a storm like this was going on, he got up to answer the door.

Opening the door, a cold gust of air, filled with snow and ice swept past him. Causing him to shiver.

Looking up to see who was at his door, he stared.

Standing in front of him was a shivering, snow covered boy, the boy that just occupied his mind a few seconds ago.

"Dobe…what are you doing, you should be home. What, did you forget were you live?" Sasuke said, waiting for the younger boy to make a comeback from the remark.

But when he just stayed quiet and stud in front of him, he knew something was wrong.

"…..?"

Suddenly, Naruto started to fall forward into the snow.

Sasuke quickly extended his arms to catch the boy into his chest, his eyes wide.

Feeling the coldness of his skin, Sasuke quickly dragged him into his fire lit home.

As Naruto was passed into the light of the fire, Sasuke could see the paleness of his skin, paler them even his own. His lips were a light shade of blue.

Shaking him, trying to get a response out of him, just a snort or a flinch.

He got nothing.

"Dobe…Naruto, what happened. I thought you went home, why are you here."

Shifting the boy in his arms, so he could get up and place him on the couch, his hand swept over Naruto's forehead.

Jerking his hand away, he stared at the other boys face. A light tinge of red outlined the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. Naruto had a fever, a HIGH fever.

Laying him on the couch, he jogged up his stares and walked into his closet, grabbed some warm, thick blankets, then walked to his kitchen and ran a cloth under cold water.

Getting back to his teammate, he piled the blankets over him and placed the cloth over his brow.

After a couple minutes of just watching Naruto lay unconscious, Naruto finally let out a heavy breath and started to slowly opening his eyes.

They were unfocused but soon became clear.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto whispered out, turning his head more towards the other, causing the cloth to fall off his head.

"Hey, you finally awake. What happened anyway dobe?" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice, but couldn't help the curiosity sneak in.

"Don't call me dobe!…and I kind of lockedmyselfoutofmyhouse." He said quickly, trying to make it unheard so Sasuke wouldn't make fun of him. But Sasuke figured it out.

"Dobe…" Sasuke breathed out.

"I didn't even know you locked your door."

"Well…I do OK!" Naruto yelled but then he developed a coughing fit.

Sasuke helped him sit up and went back into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water.

"Here, drink this before you cough up a lung." He said handing him the glass.

Naruto gratefully took the water and gulped down half of it, then gave it back.

Silence engulfed the room again, the only sound was the wind hitting the house.

"Well, I guess you should stay here for tonight. If you try and go back out into that storm you might just collapse again.

And with that fever, you wouldn't get very far. You can stay here on the couch if you want, I'm going to bed."

Sasuke said and then walked up the stares, turning off the light but leaving the fire burning.

Naruto looked on after him, confused on why he was being so nice, by the small light of the fireplace.

Giving off a yawn, he decided to think about it in the morning.

Curling up on the couch, the blankets covering him, he fell into a deep sleep by the glow of the crackling fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was woken up by a small but loud enough yelp.

Wondering what it could be, he slowly got out of his bed and walked out of his room.

Following the noise, it lead him to his stares and down into the living room.

Looking around by the light of the dieing embers of the fire, all he say was Naruto, who was spread out on his couch.

Thinking it was just his imagination, he turned around, but them stopped as the same yelping sound followed by a small whimper was heard.

Turning around for the second time that night, he saw Naruto shift across the couch, making the blankets fall.

Sasuke walked over to him and pulled the blankets up, and was about to place them back over Naruto, when he heard the same sound.

Looking down at the smaller boy, he finally figured out what the noise was.

When Naruto shifted his face was now facing Sasuke, and he could see the tears sliding down from his eyes.

He moved again and let out a whimper like a wounded dog and started to whisper.

Curious, Sasuke dropped the blankets and carefully leaned his ear towards Naruto's mouth.

"Please, don't…I didn't…didn't do anything…stop, please…stop!" Naruto whispered, his face consorted in pain.

Finally, Sasuke decided to wake the boy from his, what looked like, painful nightmare.

Gently placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders, he started to shake him.

All he got was more whimpers and sobs.

He then said his name in a stern but worried voice.

"Dobe,…Naruto…Naruto!"

Soon after, Naruto's eyes snapped opened and he jumped up, almost falling off the couch.

He started to sob again and curled himself up into a tight ball, hugging his knees.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered, trying to get his attention.

He sat down next to him.

Naruto then looked up and hurriedly wiping the tears away.

"Oh, h-hey teme! W-why the h-heck did you wake m-me up, huh!" Naruto tried to put up a mask and cover up his tears with fake anger.

"What was in your nightmare? It seemed like something was hurting you."

Sasuke said, looking at Naruto, who's face fell as he said those words.

"I don't k-know what you're t-talking about teme!" Naruto replied back, trying to cover himself up.

"Don't play stupid with me, _dobe_. I know you were having a nightmare, there's no shame in admitting it."

Naruto looked at Sasuke as though he had grown a couple of extra heads, then looked down at his feet as a sad look came over his face.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, looking back up at Sasuke.

As if reading his mind, Sasuke answered. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Why would I?"

After watching his eyes to see if he was telling the truth, the smaller boy opened his mouth again, but he wasn't planning to tell the truth.

"It was nothing, really. Just some old memories from a long time ago, that's all."

"Don't give me that bull, if it was 'nothing really,' you wouldn't have been crying or whispered out those things like something was hurting you.

And if those were memories, what happened?" Sasuke asked, trying to get the information he wanted.

Naruto flinched as he heard that he had whispered out some things. 'What did I say, what if I…!'

"Tell me dobe, or I might just tell everyone that you cry." He said, looking expectantly at Naruto.

He finally got a response out of the boy.

"It was a memory when I was little. I use to get…_hurt_ a lot. Almost every day that I would go out into the village I would always get…dirty looks, just like now.

I got use to it, but it would always be hard to forget…forget the pain I had to go though.

The pain of being alone since I was a baby, of having no parents, no friends, nothing. Buy I could always find a smile."

Naruto finished, a wide grin on his face.

Sasuke looked at him, a look Naruto never saw before.

"You shouldn't have to force yourself to smile, look happy for everyone when you yourself are not. You might smile but your eyes will always give you away.

Not many people know that." Sasuke said, a sad expression on his face.

Naruto's grin faded and tears started to form in his eyes.

"Why do I have to be hated for s-something I didn't even do, why! E-everyone expects a smile from me, but it's g-getting harder and harder to keep it up, s-so hard!"

Naruto yelled out, the tears now sliding down his face.

Sasuke pulled him into his arms and let his cry on his shoulder. After a few minutes, the sobs and the shaking stopped, followed by a few hiccups.

Naruto slowly lifted his head and met Sasuke's steal gray eyes with his sky blue.

Blushing lightly, Naruto looked back down but didn't get up.

"Thanks teme"

"No problem dobe"

Neither moved. And outside the snow stopped and the sun peeked though the clouds, over the horizon.

A brand new day, and it would soon bring new adventures for them both.

XXX

END STORY

XXX

_Ok, I know what you are thinking…really sappy ending but I just got board with it and felt like hurrying the thing up. _

_There might even be another one connected to this one, but don't get your hopes up, because I don't have any hopes. _

_Sighing out! _

_Hinjintetsusou_


End file.
